His student
by Frostycookies
Summary: Reborn thinks about his student. Oneshot.


Author's notes: I finally got about to write a story about Katekyo Hit man Reborn! Yay~ As you know, just like my other stories, this one will contain a little bit of angst in it! I love angst. I live for the stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

He watched as his clumsy student fumbled to his feet. The boy was trying to stand on his own, and even now, he could only marvel at the boy's perseverance. He was wrong in assuming that the boy was only that of the harsh moniker his bullies had given him. Sawada Tsunayoshi was not useless like people perceived him to be. He could think of many other adjectives to describe Tsuna and the word useless was not among them. As he watched the boy stand up against his enemies, only now, he could see what Nono saw when he first arrived in the Sawada household so many years ago. A strength, hidden deep within the boy, that shone with such a brilliance, you would be momentarily blinded. He pulled down his fedora and a ghost of a smirk hovered over his lips. It was hard to believe that _**the**_ deadliest hit man in the world would place all his bets on this scrawny, awkward boy from Namimori, Japan but it was the truth. If there was anyone in the world, Tsuna was one of the few that he still believed in. A while after he arrived in the Sawada house, he came to begrudgingly respect the boy, though he would never tell him that, mind you. Despite Tsuna's claim that he didn't want to take over the Vongola, when it came to his family, he fought with such fierceness; it would cause him to chuckle. No matter what Tsuna said, he had the Vongola blood flowing in his veins. He looked at the child, and he knew that the road Tsuna would be heading into would be unkind. Danger would be lurking at each bend, loyalties would be tested, lives would be lost, and most importantly, Tsuna would have to protect his familigia with every thing he had. Tsuna would have to learn what being the Decimo really meant and Reborn could not teach him that lesson. Tsuna would have to learn that on his own. But he knew that Tsuna was already learning. The boy had already been aware of his role, the day Xanxus had appeared in front of him. Tsuna knew that he would have to take up the mantle like Atlas had done, shouldering the weight of the world. Though in Tsuna's case, that world would be his family. He watched as Tsuna shot forward and those orange eyes, ablaze with the calmness that only his flames provided, Reborn knew. He was certain that the boy would fulfill his duty, like his forefathers had done and he was more than certain that Tsuna would be a great leader. That flame, not the one on his forehead or on his X gloves, could compare to the one in Tsuna's heart. The boy's gentle kindness would bring about the change in the mafia world, just like Nono had hoped it would. Even now, Reborn could see the shifts. The man, trapped in the body of an infant, smirked. His student would be the light leading to a new world, he thought. And while Tsuna was the light, Reborn would be the shadow. He would protect Tsuna. Reborn would make sure that Tsuna remained pure, even if it meant he had to sully his hands. It was his duty as Tsuna's teacher and it wasn't like Reborn hadn't seen his share of bloodshed. Reborn looked down at his hands. No amount of scrubbing could get out those stains, visible only to his eyes. These chubby, soft hands had killed endless men. His eyes had watched as their body grew cold with one last gasp. His ears had listened to his victims cry out for both mercy and God. His nose had been thoroughly immersed in that metallic scent of blood that wafted through the air, every time one of his bullets drove into their skulls. Even in his dreams, he could see their twisted, tormented faces. That was why he would never subject Tsuna to such a fate. He would maintain Tsuna's innocence as best as he could. He would not let the boy take a life. The weight of such an action could never be lifted. No matter how much you repented, the dead could never forgive. He adjusted his fedora, and watched as Tsuna shot the man away with a blast of his flames. There was a smirk on the boy's face. It was not malicious in nature, it was one of triumph. His guardians ran towards the child, and Reborn studied the picture displayed in front of him. Leon stirred on his hat and seemingly told him something, only the Italian Mafioso could decipher. "You're right" he replied to his green friend. Those silly pre-adolescent brats were the future and he couldn't help but think about how bright it was. Tsuna laughed as his guardians crowded him and Reborn could see the happiness brimming in the boy's eyes. This was how Tsuna was meant to be and Reborn would make sure, he remained that way. Tsuna felt Reborn staring at him and that was when they all turned to the infant.

"Reborn!" his student shouted, with that whiny, high pitched voice of his. When he looked up, he was met with another one of his annoying smiles. If Tsuna and his guardians saw the wistful look in his eyes, they didn't bother to comment. He saw how Tsuna's eyes searched his face for some sort of approval and appraisal. When the corners of his mouth turned upward, and he pulled his fedora lower, so it could cover his eyes, the boy beamed at him. Reborn chuckled to himself. Yep, this clumsy idiot needs me, he thought as Tsuna smiled at him. Reborn kicked the boy in his head and Tsuna shouted "Itai that hurt, Reborn!" Reborn just looked at him and they shared one of their secret smiles. He would look after this scrawny kid from Namimori. He would protect this kid, who would inherit the Vongola and become his boss one day. He would be the shadow to his light. But the real reason why he would watch over this kid was because he was his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi was his clumsy, idiotic student but he wouldn't change him one bit.


End file.
